Masa Belladazzle vs Eden Arlia
F3115748-8FFF-4A48-9AAB-57FC97DB934C.jpeg|Masa vs Eden Summary Arlian Angel vs Nanatsunoumi no gādian! The Prince of Love faces off against the Princess of Hope. Which Powerful Kid will take the win? Prelude Kammi: Angels and Merfolk. There are some of the most famous legends Known to mankind. Luke: And today, we have two of them. Masa Belladazzle Kammi: Masa was a 12 year old girl when her dad told her that she was half mermaid. She was very surprised by this, especially since she met her mermaid mom. Luke: She was the half mermaid who could protect the land and sea, so she said “ Why don't I train and live in Atlantis?” There, she was a hero-in-training among her fellow mermaids and humans. Kammi: She has superhuman physical characteristics, water manipulation, siren song, enhanced senses, weather manipulation, cryokinesis, and electrokinesis. She also has her Trident of Oceania, which enhances her abilities even further. Luke: And her powers are not a joke. While she isn’t physically strong, she can create Tsunamis, tornadoes, and Hurricanes, which have the power of 150 megatons or 3 Tzar Bombs. Kammi: At her normal state, she’s able to Break swords in half, kick away cannonballs, travel near the Speed of Sound, and tank hits from a small Kraken, which can destroy fishing boats with ease! Kammi: With her Awakened Power, she can cause cars to explode with a simple kick, Tanked lightning, And is now faster than the speed of sound. She also defeated The Crusher Force(Basically Pirates from the Future), and held her own against Lord Kane, a tyrant who broke skyscrapers in half, multiple times! Luke: She may be powerful, but she's mostly a pacifist unless something's in danger. Also, her unleashed power uses a lot of stamina, and she has a hard time against airborne opponents. Plus, she can get air sick. Kammi: But on land or water, you can count on Masa to save both worlds. Masa Bedazzle: By the power of Atlantis and the People of the Earth. I, The princess of Hope, will slay any evil in my way! Eden Kammi: Eden Arlia was born as the son of Lady Arlia. Luke: Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. Kammi: What is it? Luke: These Gods live 20 times slower than humans, right? So Eden must be 10 years old physically and 200 years old chronologically. Kammi: That’s correct. Luke: And you said my memory is bad. Kammi: Wel anyway, Eden was trained in the art of Djan-Oa, which Focuses on defense, counter-attacking moves, Hand-to-hand combat, fighting w/ poles, and Swordplay. A level 5, which is a master of all of this, should have several years of experience, but Eden reach level 3 in only a few months. Luke: I wonder why no one’s a big fan of this guy. To me, he’s like Izuku Midoriya and Steven Universe fused into one. Kammi: Either way, he is a absolute powerhouse. He can fly at speeds of 275 mph, and can even exert himself to 2,000 mph in short bursts pre Death Battle Death Battle results Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'God vs Goddess' themed Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Glass Cannon Themed Death Battles Category:Komodo25M